Forum:2014-04-09 (Wednesday)
Discussion for comic for . ---- Ahh, still a boorish tyrannical all-around beast. And people thought Klaus lacked subtlety. At least he didn't lack effectiveness and discretion.--MadCat221 (talk) 04:44, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Five down, two to go. I wonder which of these guys will find Agatha first? It looks as though it would be just as bad if either of them did. Okay, I'll bet on neither of them finding her. Agatha will avoid both Gil and Tweedle, arriving in Paris nearly unmolested.-- Billy Catringer (talk) 09:40, April 9, 2014 (UTC) : I'm expecting neither of them to find Agatha before she reaches Paris. I wouldn't put that down as a prediction, the Professors surprise me regularly. For example, I didn't expect the "other" (lower case) to be identified in the next panel. I do expect the story to stay with the current scene on Friday as Martellus hasn't been identified by name and this is supposed to be an introduction to the act. Argadi (talk) 09:59, April 9, 2014 (UTC) : Bang identified seven "positive" targets. There are more than seven decoys, I'm willing to bet. Both sides seem to be going for "Agatha style" tech, hence why she isn't using any. AndyAB99 (talk) 15:12, April 9, 2014 (UTC) What are your thoughts on the mysterious woman? She doesn't seem like a throw-away character, but she hasn't been identified. Will she stay with Agatha for her trip? Agatha needs side-kicks as she's left behind her previous hundred or so hangers-on. Argadi (talk) 09:59, April 9, 2014 (UTC) : I've put forth the hypothesis that it's a heavily disguised Xerxsephina. --MadCat221 (talk) 15:19, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :: You could well be right, but I am guessing that she is a new character. Seffie was trying to win Agatha over as herself, which is why she We have not been shown that her attempt to do so failed, and, if not, there is no need for her to be in disguise. Of course, we have not been shown anything about Seffie's attempt to befriend Agatha, so I won't be at all surprised if I am wrong and you are right (or that both of us are wrong). -- William Ansley (talk) 15:48, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :::I still strongly suspect that "she" is actually Wooster in drag. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 19:00, April 9, 2014 (UTC) :::: If Madame Hide-Me was Wooster, the masquerade would have dropped the moment the private compartment's door closed. He's an ally, he has no need to hide his identity from Agatha and Krosp. It would have been part of the discussed plan for Agatha's exfiltration as well. Furthermore, her facial structure is all wrong to be Wooster in drag in any case. Her eye color, face shape, and that widow's peak that's so conspicuous it's liable to poke you in the eye if you look at it just say "Seffie" to me. And though she hasn't failed to appeal herself to Agatha, she hasn't succeeded either. And she has that problematic familial association on top of it. If it is her, the subsequent conclusion combined with Martellus's incompetent brutality in this strip would be that she's independently operating from him.--MadCat221 (talk) 04:00, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :::: If it is Wooster, it's possible he just needs to verify that this really *is* Agatha. This is, after all, a Universe where people can be reconstructed from charred corpses, and entire battlefields can be hidden. It's entirely possible that someone could fake up an "Agatha" as part of their own machinations. That would explain why it might be "somewhat important" to know who Agatha is. 05:02, April 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::: Again, Agatha, the intrepid leader of the whole group and the focus of the whole exfiltration operation, would have been privy to this part of the plan. A secret codeword challenge agreed upon during the planning phase would be all that's necessary to prove to "Madame Hide Me" Wooster that it's Agatha (and vice-versa), which would have happened the moment the private compartment door closed.--MadCat221 (talk) 22:09, April 10, 2014 (UTC) : She is neither Wooster-in-drag nor Seffie in disguise. She is a member of the Sturmvoraus/von Blitzengaard extended family and is possibly suspecting who Agatha is and seems to be rather uncomfortable about it. She also has the spit curl of the Abbess (who seems to be part of the same family, but is frozen in Mechanicsburg). --AndyAB99 (talk) 15:16, April 10, 2014 (UTC) ::Good catch, AndyAB99. She may well be a new character who is related to the Abbess. -- Billy Catringer (talk) 17:54, April 11, 2014 (UTC)